Strange Changes
by Gretchen123
Summary: The titans begin to experience many strange changes. Together tey learn to adjust and live with them.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to apologize to any and all readers who follow any of my stories. Life has decided to invade and story writing must be but on hold. **

**This idea has been around for a while and I finally decided to write it out. **

**All games, movies, props, mood rings, ice cream flavors, dance parties, insurance claims, socks, and general merchandise belong to their respective, perspective, acceptive, relative, quantitative, and qualitative owners of whom I do not know, own, clone, aquaint or socialize with. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Oh, by the way. You get ten points and a cookie if you can guess what show I'm referencing in this chapter.**

Chapter 1: Whats up with the bird?

Streams of color appeared on either side as Robin raced between cars, speeding to the center of town. He veered left as a minivan moved directly in front of him. He smiled inside his helmet. This was definitely one of the perks of being a super hero. On his right he noticed a fast moving object. He turned to see Cyborg expertly driving the T-car towards the new disturbance. He glanced above to see the remainder of his team flying high. Not to be outdone, he pulled a wheelie and sped onward.

He skidded to a halt outside of Jump city Bank where he knew something was up. It was probably the gaping hole in the wall that clued him in but police reports usually help too. Inside was a giant blue robot that had pictures of flames on its legs. Robin could hear the mad laughter of the villain who was robbing the bank... again... for the seventh time.

Control Freak sat in the cock pit of the large mecha, laughing at his newest caper. He figured, if you can't beat em' join em'. The mech was commonly used by the good guys so it was almost guaranteed to succeed... that is, if t.v. was anything to go by.

Boom Boom.

Control Freak looked to the side to see the five people he feared most lined up ready to beat him to a sniveling pulp. However, he had the upper hand in this fight.

"You can still surrender." Spoke the resident empath of the Teen Titans. Her face emotionless. "No my foes, it is you who will be surrendering. As I have the most advanced robot to have ever walked the earth, firmly in my control." He yelled as the robot raised to its feet and stood.

The Titans gawked for a moment at the size of the robot.

"Dudes, is that a car?" Beast Boy raised a green finger to gesture to the red convertible that sat where a head should be on the robots shoulders. Robin grimaced as he shouted the ever popular phrase "Titans GO!"

The Titans flew into action. Raven and Starfire both shot toward the sky aiming for the cockpit. The mech waved it's hands back and forth in an attempt to swat the two interloping teen heroes. Starfire dodged expertly around the hands and shot starbolt after starbolt at the blue robot. She gritted her teeth as she realized that the bolts were simply scoring the paint leaving little damage to the actual robot. Raven rose behind the extra large robot, chanting her mystical mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth..." She nearly completed the mystical chant until the seemingly useless struts on either shoulder turned to fire red blinking missiles at her. As it was, she barely had time to put up a shield before the missiles made contact. She was sent sprawling, a plume of smoke marking her fall towards unforgiving concrete. She felt pressure in her shoulders before making contact with something, though, it wasn't as near as hard as she had thought it would be. She looked up in time to see Beast Boy change from a pterodactyl into his human form. She also noticed the almost imperceptible wince as he changed. _Changing was never that hard for him before._

"Hey Rae, you alright?" Beast Boy asked in his usual way. Raven grimaced at the nickname that she had recently been bestowed.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?" She put a more pointed and questioning tone in her voice as she asked. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to pick up on it and dismissed it as pleasantry.

"Great except for the twenty story robot kickin' our butts." he said. Raven turned to see Cyborg trace a long line down the robots torso with his sonic cannon. Raven took off to join the fight Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, was right behind her.

Robin flew off of a building, landing on one of the hands. He charged toward the cockpit, where Control Freak sat. A quick movement sent him flying, but he fired a grappling hook to a nearby building and swung down, landing next to Cyborg.

"Anything?" Robin asked. Not needing to ask anymore.

"Never seen anything like it. Most advanced stuff. Dudes packin' heavy. Only place to bring it down is that car on top. Looks like most of the circuitry is located in there." Cyborg said as he fired off another shot. Robin smiled at his friend. He had a plan.

Control Freak expertly drove the mech, dodging each and every attack. Too bad he hadn't had this idea when he first started off as a villain. He cranked it into third gear and drove it toward the alien girl and the dark creepy one. The mech leaped into the air, performing a pile driver that barely missed the two Titans, instead, demolishing a McBurger restaurant. He shifted into reverse and turned to see the Boy Wonder running across the rooftops. Quickly maneuvering the mech, he turned one large hand to swipe and the brightly colored hero. Robin flipped acrobatically over the hand. He couldn't stop his aerial descent and watched as the other hand came dangerously close.

A streak of blue passed by and the hand was knocked out of the way. Landing on the shoulder, he ran to the car door. He opened it intending to drag the poor nerd gone bad out of the mech and into a prison, however, he was met by a bright beam of light that was shot from the end of Control Freak's remote. He was propelled backward into one of the shoulder fenders and the metal crumpled under his impact. Before Control Freak even had time to realize that he had just shot Robin, he found that the car was encased in black energy and was slowly being crushed. Raven dropped the car. She had folded it around the nerdy villain to hold him nice and tight until the police arrived. His head poked out of the end comically.

Robin picked himself up, dusting none existent dust off of his traffic light colored costume.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked himself over to find what exactly had happened.

"Not sure man. I'll do a quick scan just to be safe." Cyborg replied, his bionic eye changing lenses. A scanner appeared from Cyborg's shoulder and scanned Robin from head to toe. After a minute or two, Cyborg stopped.

"Well man, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe Control Freak's remote ran out of batteries or something." Robin's look soured at this, but his tone remained even, though, thoughtful. "Yeah... maybe." was his only reply.

The ride back to the Tower was quiet. The Titans had received the distress call at 10:00 and had been battling for a solid hour and a half. It would be midnight by the time they returned home and each Titan knew that as luck went, they would probably have to save the city again in less than a few hours.

The elevator doors opened with a whoosh. Beast Boy pushed his way out, stretching his arms as he yawned loudly.

"Alright dudes. I'm hittin' the hay." He said, already halfway to his room.

"Ditto" was the blank reply from Raven as she couldn't even muster the strength to teleport to her room.

"I too require the slumber of beauty." was Starfire's tired reply as she floated toward her waiting bedroom. Cyborg and Robin were left standing in the common room. As Cyborg walked toward the door, he turned to the team leader. "You sure you're alright Rob? Control Freak looked like he left his mark."

Robin smiled at the gesture. "I'll be fine. A little sore, but, that's just what you get for being a superhero." Cyborg thought for a moment before looking satisfied. He stretched his great mechanical arms and yawned louder than Robin had ever heard. "Well, time to turn in." He said as he moved through the pneumatic door. Robin was left in the common room. His smile faded. He still didn't feel quite right, and while he trusted Cyborg with his life, you just had to know some things for certain. He slowly made his way to the elevator and went up a few floors, before traversing the halls toward the med bay. He moved to the large machine. He typed in the computer to do a complete scan for anything and everything. After what seemed like an eternity, the machine dinged. As he read, Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. The paper slipped from his hand but he barely noticed. Robin was changing, and he didn't like it one bit.

**Well... well?...**

**What do you think? I'm not a mind reader so you must tell me through the power of review. Plus, doesn't reviewing just bring a smile to your face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, First off, It seems I owe a cookie and ten points too AkumaKami64, and GeekGirl2 for both realizing it was Megas from Megas XLR.**

**And one more thing, I must point out that not only is this fic labeled as humor, but that my mind is devious, twisted, and generally just wrong so whatever expectation you were having for this fic, it would be best to just forget it.**

**And one more thing, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I got home and had 6 reviews in one night and I almost made a brown streak in my pants. That's the most I've ever gotten at one time. I shall update quite quickly just for you**

**And one more thing, I don't own any of the stuff I use so please oh please don't ever sue.**

**Chapter 2: A littel green**

Cyborg hummed happily. Bacon was frying in the pan, it's warm scent permeating the entire common room.

"Yo, Star. Maybe you should try feedin' him some good ole fashion bacon." Cyborg called over his shoulder. He tilted his head and caught sight of Starfire feeding her pet silkie. The real problem came from what he was being fed. Cyborg was fairly certain that anything that was purple and made that weird gurgling sound, was probably not edible. At Cyborg's call, Starfire raised her head.

"But how shall he become big and strong if he does not eat my gloragaff soup. It is most nutritious and shall help him to be healthy." She said. From the corner of the room, Raven broke her trance and opened one eye to study the alien soup.

"Starfire, I don't think that stuff is good for anyones health." She said, her monotonous tone shining through to the very end. Before any more remarks could be made, the doors opened with a swish allowing the team leader to enter. Robin was pale and slumped as he made his way to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup, all the while glaring at the cup as though it were an insult. The cup offered no remark.

"Hey Rob. Woulda thought you'd be up earlier than this." Cyborg said, turning his head to look at the traffic light clad super hero. Robin continued to stare at his cup, turning to walk out of the room. Cyborg heard the boy wonder call back in a weak and tired tone.

"I was." Cyborg stared after Robin, momentarily forgetting about the bacon sizzling in the pan. Shrugging he turned back to the food.

"Well, breakfast is about ready which means that BB should be up any time now." Cy said not really addressing any particular person. Raven looked up again realizing that she most likely would not be getting any more meditation today if Cyborg's prediction was true.

"So, whats the good news" she said.

Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes to stare at the bottom of the bunk above him. He tried to sit up but found he was too tired. He shuffled around in his sheets before he came to the conclusion that something was odd. Groaning he looked down at his body finding something completely different. Instead he found a girls body. He grimaced. Concentrating, he switched back to regular old beast boy. This had been happening way too often and it was coming way too easy for him. He had first found out that he could switch genders after the little ordeal with The Beast. It made perfect sense to him. He changed into a girl kangaroo with a pouch, so why couldn't he do it with humans. The problem had come later when he started doing it involuntarily. He figured maybe it was just a concentration thing. Teen hormones or something like that. But now, he wasn't so sure.

(**AN: just to set things straight, since I've confused the gender of Beast Boy, I'll refer to him in whatever gender he's in at the moment.)**

Getting up, he walked from his room to the restroom just down the hall. He locked the door and turned on the faucet, splashing some cold water on his face to wake up. He looked deep into his reflection in the mirror. _What is going on._ This sole thought spread throughout him, becoming a focal point. He needed to find out what was happening. He needed to fix this. He needed to... he probably needed to take a shower if the flies were anything to go by. He slipped into the shower, resolving that he would fix this, or go down trying.

Inside the shower, warm water melted away these thoughts and Beast Boy felt himself relax.

"ahhh" he breathed a sigh as the water melted away all his worries. Apparently, the water did something else. He felt oddly off balance again. He didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he would find. However, he slowly opened his eyes knowing he would have to sooner or later. He looked down but quickly scrunched his eyes closed in embarrassment. She had relaxed too much and was now in girl form again. She knew that the warm water would keep her relaxed and changing back at this point was useless, but she also knew that taking a shower as a girl was not possible. If she even tried that, her face would be permanently red for the rest of the month, not to mention she'd probably be scarred for life.

Eyes still closed, she reached over and shut off the water. Then, she focused and changed back to his old self. Drying off, he quickly put on his uniform and jogged to the kitchen, the metallic gray walls lining his way. The doors opened with a whoosh and the changeling stepped into the common room. He looked across the spacious red and white interior. Raven was seated on the couch with a book and mug of herbal tea. Star fire stood near the window with her pet Silkie. He turned to look toward the kitchen. There stood Cyborg making breakfast. Cyborg had seen him enter and was all too prepared to start their daily conversation on tofu and meat.

"You can forget it grass stain, I'm cooking bacon and sausage and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Cyborg shouted, warming up his voice box for the verbal sparring that would soon come. Beast Boy didn't seem to even notice the remark.

"I need to talk to you." Eyes moved to view the changeling who sounded more serious than he had probably been in his whole life combined. Cyborg was already started on his next comment

"I'm not kidding green jeans, I ain't never gonna cook tofu not even... say what?" Cyborg turned to face the boy.

Beast Boy jerked his thumb to the door. "Talk... now." before turning and walking back out the door. Confused was an understatement for Cyborg, but he followed none the less. Whoosh went the door, then came silence as they both stood in the hallway.

"Alright BB, whats goin' on man." Cyborg said. "You ain't been this serious since the grocery store ran out of waffles."

"Cy," he began, scratching behind his head. "I've been having this problem that I need your help on." at this point he looked to Cyborg who only nodded for the green guy to continue. "Well, remember back when I became The Beast?" A nod from Cyborg. "Well, I guess I got distracted or something afterward and I changed into something. Now, I'm gonna show you so promise not to laugh or take photos or anything. And you absolutely can not tell anyone."

Cyborg chuckled a bit. "Alright, the only people who'll hear about this are me, you and the floorboards."

Satisfied, Beast Boy grimaced at what he was about to do. He focused and the transformation happened. Se heard a rush of air as Cyborg's eyes grew big with disbelief.

"Whoa, since when could you do that?" BB shuffled a little under the stare, her new feminine face flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened one day." She said, not quite sure of himself. Cyborg seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, turning now and then to look down at the girl who stood before him. The girl with long forest green hair who was even shorter than Beast Boy if that was even possible. The girl who was his confused best friend who needed answers._ Well, I guess it kinda makes sense. I just wonder what kinda problem he's talking about._

"I guess it makes sense. So, I don't really see what the problem is." Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

"Well, there wasn't a problem until I started waking up in the mornings like this. And when I transform and change back, its getting harder to turn into a guy." Cyborg could not get used to the higher pitch that his... her voice had now taken. He nodded a little before he began walking, signaling for Beast Boy to follow.

"We'll get you checked out, but, I don't really see what the problem is. It probably isn't that hard being a girl." Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try strapping two watermelons on your chest and give it a try. These things are heavy and it kinda hurts if I move too fast." Beast Boy said, looking down at her chest. Cyborg cast an eye over his shoulder. It was true, as a girl, Beast Boy was well endowed. Cyborg chuckled.

"Whatever." he said, walking through the med bay doors. He gestured to the table and Beast Boy hopped up onto it, gracefully using one hand to propel 'herself' before finally coming to a completely stopped and sitting position.

"I'm gonna be running some diagnostics. Probably need to look for weird dna combinations or maybe overproduction of estrogen. For now, just stay still." he explained as he pulled a needle from the drawer. Beast Boy's face scrunched at the sight of the object. She hated getting shots and just needles in general. Cyborg tied a band around the changeling's upper arm and swabbed the intended area before going in. He knew about BB's dislike of needles and decided to make it as quick and painless as possible. The red liquid filled the needle and BB looked a bit greener than usual as she stared at the vile of blood. Cyborg took the needle and placed the blood in a small bottle, placing the bottle in a series of gadgets and gizmos that Beast Boy could barely tell pronounce the names of much less tell what they did.

At the end of it all, Cyborg stood over a computer screen looking from window to window, gathering as much information as he possibly could. He slowly stood up.

"Well," he chuckled nervously, "the good news is that you aren't sick. The better news is, I know exactly whats wrong with ya." said Cyborg forcing a smile. He looked to Beast Boy who was watching with more attention than Cyborg had ever thought he had. "The bad news is, it's impossible to cure ya." Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN ITS PERMANENT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud for someone her size. Cyborg nodded grimly "The best thing to do right now is to go get some girl training from someone. I'd suggest Raven. She knows what she's talking about and I think she'd be more than willing to help."

"Are you kidding me? Raven? She'd probably just laugh and make some kinda joke about not bein manly or smart or something like that." Beast Boy lowered her head, her eyes moist from the tears she was trying not to cry. _Stupid girl hormones in this stupid girl body._ "She never has liked me and probably never will." Cyborg listened to the dejected moaning from his best friend.

"Come on. She likes you, probably more than you think." Cyborg said, playfully punching the changeling's arm. All Cyborg received in turn was a look from the green girl that practically said "yeah, and I bet you want to sell me the Brooklyn bridge too." Beast Boy hung her head lower. After a deep sigh, she began to speak. "I'll ask her for some help. But not yet, I... I gotta get used to the idea first." She said. Cyborg patted the down cast shape shifter on the back. Take all the time you need." he said as he began to walk out of the med bay.

"And Cy." The tin man turned his head to acknowledge the green skinned girl. "Thanks for everything" finished the changeling. Cyborg grinned at his best friend, "Anytime."

**Well, I need reviews so I know what you guys think. I'm open to suggestions and I don't ever turn down the advice of a review, although I may argue a little with you on the finer points.**

**I know that was BB centric but I had to get that part of the story out of the way. There will actually be action in the next one and you might see whats actually wrong with Robin.**

**Me + Reviews = More Chapters = You guys getting the story you want. It's just that easy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to address a point that a reviewer named dudette brought up, I will not be making Beast Boy... Girl, gay. The problem of his sexuality will be addressed later on and it will all make sense. **

**Now that that is out of the way, thanks for sticking with me so far. I got seven more reviews from my loyal readers and a few new people and I would like to thank the academy... wait, wrong script.**

**If I look like I own Teen Titans then you require either glasses so thick that when you look at a map you can see people waving, or a picture of the actual owners.**

**Also, just remember what I said about me having a twisted and generally wrong mind. That will probably come back to haunt you in the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Robin's Dilemma -or- A trick never reveals its magician**

The doors whooshed apart. It was almost like they were laughing at him. _Alright, just gotta go and let it all out and then... and then... who am I kidding? It's hopeless._ Beast Boy, now in his male form, slumped his shoulders. Not only was this the most embarrassing thing that he had ever had to do (and probably ever will do), but there was also the disappointment, the sad empty hopelessness that had set in ever since he had found out this was really a permanent thing. The problem was not really a shock, anyone with a brain could probably tell despite Beast Boy's best attempts to hide it.

He was in love with Raven.

Becoming a girl was really going to ruin that. He wasn't going to go through a relationship like that. He may like girls, but being a girl in a relationship with a girl? That idea just didn't seem right to him. That only left one thing in his mind. _Might as well tell her, so I can at least get that off my chest. _

His footsteps echoed down the hallway. The red carpeted floors hid none of the cold metallic sound that resonated with each heavy step. Finally, he reached his destination, the point of no return.

Clunk clunk. He knocked

Crash bang, thump.

Beast Boy listened. Silence for a moment, then a bit of shuffling. There was definitely something going on in Raven's room. He heard rapid footsteps and muffled words.

"Um...? Raven?" he called to her through the door. He really didn't want a repeat of the last time he had heard stuff in Raven's room. For his and Raven's sakes. She had just recovered from the Malchior incident and her mood was looking up... Ok, so her mood was still a bit gloomy, but she had improved. Sure she was never the bubbly ray of sunshine, but at least she had gone from doom and gloom to... less doom and gloom. Which was a good start. Right?

Clank, "dang, um" pow. "Here it is" Pzzzt

Beast Boy turned his attention back to the room

He raised a hand to knock again. "Um...? RAE," the door whooshed open an inch to reveal half of Raven's face," ven..." Beast Boy finished her name, his hand fell limp at his side. "What was all that noise." He said trying to peer around her to see inside her dark room. A shiver ran down his spine as a chilling breeze blew from her room followed by the smell of a hint of cinnamon.

"Termites." She replied in a monotonous tone that had a hint of 'Would you just go away already.' thrown into it. Her eyebrow arched, daring him to waste any more of her time.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "But... aren't our walls made of steel." Yep, he dared.

"What do you want?" Raven said moving the conversation away from her non-existent termite problem. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She had a little too much on her plate right now. Beast Boy looked a bit hurt at her tone, and began to rub the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Well, you see I... well I... theres this..."

"Even you should at least know how to make words." She said evenly, a smirk playing on her lips. A joke at the green teen's expense was just too good to pass up.

Beast Boy looked up. He put his hand down, squeezed his eyes shut, and steeled himself for what came next. He snapped his mouth open and "RA...

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Titan's, emergency!" Robin's voiced boomed across the tower. Raven's eyes, which had previously risen to look at the loud speaker, turned toward the end of the hallway. She almost took a step forward before her eyes turned back to Beast Boy who was still hovering in front of her now wide open door.

"Well?" she said, directing an even look at him.

"I...," his head fell,"..we better go." Beast Boy said jerking a thumb down the hall. Raven gave him a confused look. Of course she knew that wasn't all that he had to say. The only problem was that the grass stain only tripped over his words when he was nervous. He shouldn't have anything to be nervous about unless... Raven searched his emotions. _Fear, doubt, a little bit of disappointment, he couldn't have just been trying to... to. _She shook the thought from her head. The changeling stepped aside to let Raven pass before following after her.

Arriving in the common room, they found the last three Titans eagerly watching the large view screen, only turning their heads to acknowledge the two who had just entered.

Robin, always one for busting bad guys, immediately dove into the details, now that his full team had been assembled. "Mumbo is tearing up the downtown area." A large map of Jump city appeared, almost as if on cue. A red dot blipped, showing the eager Titans they're target

The Robin said the all familiar phrase

"Titans GO!"

To say that there was a commotion downtown... was an understatement. A very BIG understatement. Chaos was wherever you looked. The Titans arrived to find a mailbox confetti and wind up teeth littering the streets.

Raven raised her foot to allow one of the chattering teeth to pass under her foot. "I wonder if Mumbo's been here." Beast Boy wondered aloud. Raven merely gave him a deadpan look. _He honestly can't be this dumb._

Her thoughts were interrupted as an explosion rocked the ground. Blue smoke billowed for a building a few blocks over. "Well, at least finding him won't be too hard." was Raven's monotone reply."

Mumbo sat atop a giant rabbit within the bank. He eyed the trembling attendants with a hint of amusement. _Who cares about those wannabe villains, at least these people know a class act when they see it._

Truth be told, Mumbo could care less about money at this point. He had an entirely different schedule for the day. Don't be fooled, he wouldn't have minded nabbing a few gold bars at the moment, it's just that, there were more... pressing matters.

"You know Mumbo, I think you'll love continuing this act, behind bars." _Speak of the devil_, Mumbo thought, chuckling a bit at the amazing timing these Titans had. Almost like it was all planned by some kind of author...

"Well, well. If it isn't the Titans." Mumbo stood atop his 'stead'. He held up two decks of cards. His smile turned wicked with anticipation. "Care to pick a card?" the cards rocketed from his hands. Expecting this the Titans reacted. However... he wasn't there. The cards fluttered harmlessly from the sky, toward the ground. Robin caught one as it floated. It was a plain white card with the word POW written it across it, much like one would see in a comic book.

The traffic light clad superhero raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pow?"

POW.

A blast of confetti followed by a boxing glove sprang from the card. Robin's body flew through the air, propelled by the hit. His team was quick to react. Cyborg checked on Robin while Raven swept her hands out, dispersing the dangerous cards.

Beast Boy and Starfire rushed to Robin's side just as Cyborg was finishing an analyses.

Cyborg stood. "Mumbo knocked our boy here out cold, but that seems to be it. He's gonna have a roarin' headache when he wakes up though."

Beast Boy looked around him to see that Mumbo had completely vanished. Only the damage left behind proved that the blue magician had been here. "Dude, the bad guy forgot to steal something." He said, a bit shocked.

"I know," Cyborg said, a sense of urgency," and that's whats got me worried. I'm thinking that Rob may be a little worse for wear than he looks.

Starfire, who had simply been watching the sleeping boy, not saying a word, offered up the purest thought of everyone present.

"I do hope friend Robin awakens."

Robin looked about him. He floated through darkness.

"Well kid, you like my new trick?" a voice echoed from the dark. It reverberated, bouncing around, making Robin's ears ring with the noise. This space seemed to go on for forever... but felt so small.

"Mumbo." the bright bird boy growled. This was his doing, and he obviously had something in store.

"Easy killer, just wanted to see for myself." Mumbo said, laughing a bit.

"See what? What could you gain from this?"

"There's been this rumor goin' round the villains. Sayin' that good ole 'tons-of-fun' hit ya with something." Mumbo said

The bird's eyes widened behind his mask. "You know?"

"Ahh... So I guess the rumors are true. What would ya say if I could fix ya problem kiddo?" Mumbo said, appearing in front of Robin.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What's your angle on this?" he spat at the villain.

"Nothing in life is free sport. But... Being a free man for, oh, lets say a year, might be enough for this kind of favor." Mumbo said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"What?" Robin said. _He couldn't possibly be expecting me to do that._

"Come on kid, it's simple. You give me a one year head start, bars free, and I fix your little problem with one little wave of my magic wand." Mumbo said as he sidled up to Robin, placing a long arm around his shoulders. He leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Robin's ear, "It would be a lot better than the alternative, don't you think?".

Robin gritted his teeth. It was thing like this that really pushed his limits. It was almost worth saying yes. It was almost worth shaking hands on it and letting the blue magic maker off, scott-free. It was almost worth betraying the trust of not only his city, but his friends. But, that was almost.

"No thanks, I don't do deals with criminals." He ground out through gritted teeth and squinted eyes. Mumbo removed his hand and shrugged his shoulders. As Mumbo faded into the darkness, Robin could hear his last word's, The last words. "Not my funeral kid."

Robin's eyes opened blearily. The headache was definitely not doing him any good at the moment. However, it only took moments for his previous anger to rear it's ugly head, coming back stronger than ever. He looked up to see his entire team standing over him looking worried. He roughly stood to his feet. He wobbled a bit before continuing on, back to his R-cycle.

"Yo, rob, man. You think you want to sit down. You took a pretty nasty hit." Cyborg said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. The bird shrugged it off and kept walking. "I'm fine."

"But you..."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Robin yelled. His pace had come to a halt. He waited for any kind of retaliation. Anything from his Team saying they knew the obvious, there was none.

He hopped aboard his R-cycle, speeding off in the direction of the tower. His team was only left to watch as their leader left. Only watch as whoever had possesed Robin, rode off in the direction of the tower.

It was a light yet sorrowful voice which penetrated that deep silence that encompassed them all.

"Friends, I do not think that Robin is doing 'the fine' ." Starfire said, mourning, once again, the harshness of the one she loved, the coldness with which he went through life.

"I'm goin after Rob, yall clean up here." Cyborg said, taking off toward the T-car.

The three remaining Titan's turned to the destruction left in Mumbo's wake. Their eyes fell over the destroyed buildings, demolished store fronts, shattered glass, banana peels, and the odd playing card.

...

...

...

They had a lot of work in front of them. Beast Boy made a semi-quiet "eep."

He looked to his two remaing comrades in arms.

"We're going to need a bigger broom.

**So, how was that. I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating. I made this one as long as I could. If you can't understand the last little bit, that's because it is currently 2 a.m. and I am in need of sleep. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Yeah, anyone that had read this before should know that I am adopting this story. The original guy, Shyguy1 has given me ownership and a plot outline, but sadly he will not be finishing this. So I am. The style may differ a bit, well a lot probably, but I'll try to live up to the expectations that his readers had already formed for this story. So, anyone wanna wish me good luck? Seriously a "Go Gretchen!" will be awesome. And reviews, I like them.**

Robin slumped over the toilet bowl and vomited his lunch, again. Weakly he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Blood. Robin shook his head sadly and went to brush his teeth. "Yo, Bird brain." Cyborg's voice called through the door in between pounds. "I know you're in there, I could here you puking miles away."

Robin groaned. "Everything's fine Cyborg." he tried.

This earned him a snort. "Sure, whatever you say Robin. I'm sure puking your guts out counts as being okay. Now get your spiky butt into my lab." Robin heard Cyborg's heavy footsteps grow fainter and fainter as he walked away. With a sigh he opened the door and followed him to the infirmary. Robin leaped onto the hospital bed where Beast Boy had sat hours ago.

"Okay Cyborg, do your stuff." Robin said with a sigh, not really wanting to tell him himself. Cyborg looked at him knowingly.

"Is this from that blast?" He asked beginning the tests.

"Yeah." Robin sighed sadly.

"And you weren't going to tell anybody?" He asked letting a little anger sink into his voice.

"I don't want anyone to worry, I can handle it."

Cyborg sighed. "But we're here Robin. We can handle it together, all of us." The machine dinged and Cyborg grabbed the paper. His human eye widened in fear as he read it over, once, twice. There was no denying it. "And you weren't going to tell any of us?" He asked venomously. Robin nodded ashamed. Cyborg began typing away at the computer, furiously trying to find the answer to this problem. "Your molecules are messed up. They're breaking apart, deteriorating." He said gruffly.

"And basically I'm gonna die, right?" Robin asked.

"Not if I can help it." Cyborg grinned. "There may be something I can do, but you may not like it."

"What? Is it to bad?" Robin asked. Cyborg laughed.

"Let's just say you and Beast Boy may have a lot more in common than you thought." Robin looked at him confused.

"Maybe I can introduce a new gene into your body. It'd be experimental and it may have some heavy side effects, but you'll live."

"And what are the side effects?" He asked nervously. Cyborg grew serious.

"You'll begin the process of becoming a female." Robin choked.

"A girl? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry. Ask Star for some training, she's good at this stuff."

"I think I'll hold off on that for a little longer." A few hours later Cyborg inserted the needle into his arm. Robin didn't flinch like Beast Boy, needles were the least of his problems. "And when do I become glitter-a-fied?" Robin asked.

"Um, a few hours, a few days." Cyborg spoke nonchalantly, like he was use to it.

"And will it hurt?" Cyborg shrugged.

"Never been a female, talk to Beast Boy." Robin chuckled, appreciating the crack at the lack of Beast Boy's manliness. Cyborg looked up. "So when you gonna tell the team, before you're walking around as a girl or after?"

Robin shrugged. He did not want to have to deal with this. "Maybe later."

"I'm going to go force Beast Boy to tell Raven about his gender issues, see ya." Cyborg left a confused Robin behind.

* * *

><p>Cyborg knocked loudly on Raven's door holding a struggling Beast Boy. "Let go Cyborg." Beast Boy hissed. Cyborg obliged and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Beast Boy turned to follow but was stopped when the door behind him opened. "Hey Rae." She glowered "Ven. Yeah, hey Raven."<p>

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She hissed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Raven opened her door a little wider.

"We're talking. Can you hurry up, I have issues I need to deal with." Beast Boy gulped. Okay, no easy way to do this. He relaxed his tense muscels and felt himself shift into a female. Raven blinked at the green girl standing before her. So maybe she wasn't the only one with issues. Her lip twitched into a smile.

"Not funny Rae." She muttered. Raven chuckled and pulled her into her room. "hey, what are we-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of Raven's door slamming shut.

"So we have issues." She corrected her comment from earlier. "Explain."

"I don't know, one day I could just change."

"And the problem is?" She asked.

"It's getting harder and harder to change back. A few more shifts and I don't think I'll be able to do it at all." She gulped. "I might be stuck a girl forever." Beast Boy, erm girl, felt her eyes go moist. She turned away angry at her overactive hormones. When she looked away at anything beside Raven she saw the open trunk and books scattered across the floor. "Doing a little house cleaning?" She asked.

Raven sighed. "I was going through a few things in my trunk."

"The bang and crash I heard earlier." Beast Boy said knowingly. Wow, maybe chicks did beat dudes in intelligence.

"And I found an old book that Malchior." Beast Boy and Raven both flinched at the name. "And there was some complications."

_Epic Flashback:_

_Raven dug deeper into the chest, long forgotten memories resurfacing. An old necklace to help concentrate, a bundle of incense from the monks, a long forgotten book. Raven paused at the book, it was one Malchior gave her. Unable to resist she opened it, hoping no dragons were going to pop up. A dark black swirl rose from it and Raven fell back. Evil laughter sounded as the mist wrapped around her body. Another trap set up especially for her. The mist coated her body making her go cold. Then it stopped. Raven stood up confused as she realized that she had been unharm, except for the fact she couldn't feel her toes. The feeling of numbness spread slowly as she rushed to take off her boots. Stone, her toes were stone. Horrified she watched as slowly the grayness spread to her soles of her feet. Awkwardly she walked to her bookshelf. She tripped and went sprawling. On the ground she cursed as someone knocked. The stone was now to her ankles. She stood back up and moved on to the bookshelf. Shuffling through them she threw back the ones of no help. "Um? Raven?" Raven found the book "Irreversible cures and curses" and spoke the incantation. Relieved she felt the coldness shift away and she wiggled her toes. But she felt wrong. She moved in front of her mirror and stood horrified at the image it reflected back. Beast Boy knocked again. Raven fumbled around in her drawer for the extra holo ring she kept on hand. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror._

_"Dang it, um." Wrong ring. This time she grabbed the right one. "Here it is." She slipped it on and heard the familiar PZZT._

_"Um, RAE?"_

_End Epic Flashback:_

"And here we are." She stated simply.

"And Malchior really did this?" She asked hotly.

"He was a dragon, what did you expect. I'm guessing it was a back up plan in case his didn't go to great."

"And what did the curse thing do to you to keep you from turning into a statue?" Raven sighed and removed her ring. The Pzzt sounded again as the technology stopped cloaking her true form. Beast Boy gasped in surprise.

_Okay, love it hate it, think I should quit and bring back the other guy? Well, okay then. Please review! Seriously or I might hurt you._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, back for chapter 5. I've said this before, first three chapter not mine, credit goes to Shyguy1. And all major plot points. Just clarifying. And for my teeny tiny brain I'm calling beast Boy Beast Girl when she/he's a girl, cool?_

Beast Girl gasped loudly. "Oh my God Raven! Dude,you're a dude!" She screamed loudly and high pitched.

"Your observational skills never fail to amaze me." He replied in a voice much deeper than before.

"Dude, what is wrong with our team, next thing you know Robin is going to be prancing around all girl-a-fied." Raven chuckled.

"I so have the image of Robin in a dress and high heels stuck in my head." Beast Girl and Raven thought for a second before breaking out laughing. Raven's black energy flickered but caused no noticeable harm to the room. Raven looked up confused. Her hair was shorter, cut in a cliche emo hairstyle. It was a now a much darker purple with more bluish tints to it. He was actually a really hansom guy, Beast Girl had to admit. _Does this make me gay? _Beast Girl had to ponder this another time. "The world didn't blow up?" He asked. Raven shook his head. "I feel, weird."

"Your emotions?" Beast Girl asked. "That'd actually make sense. I mean ever since I became will this." She pointed to her well developed and obviously girly body. "I feel like my emotions got thrown into a blender and sprayed all over me." Raven raised an eyebrow at this.

"I see your imagery isn't lacking. Seriously, a feelings smoothie?" He questioned.

"The point is," Beast Girl interrupted. "I am never going to complain about overly emotional girls again. This. Is. Hell."

Raven chuckled. "Maybe I don't have to worry about as many feelings now. It makes sense, my main ones that messed me up were fear, love, happy, and anger. Maybe as a guy I'd have better control of them."

"Are you saying that we guys can't love?" Asked Beast Girl hurt.

"Do you really look like a guy now?" Beast Girl nodded understanding.

"But you do realize that you got the guy genes now. Watch out for anger and protection, they get in the way I'm guessing."

"Instinct?" Beast Girl grinned.

"Yup." Beast Girl peered at Raven through her thick lashes."And there's no way to fix this?" She asked hopefully.

Raven sighed. "I've been looking through the books for hours, I've found nothing." Beast Girl's ears drooped slightly. "I can keep searching but a name like 'irreversible curses and cures' throws up a few red flags."

"Point." She replied glumly.

"Unless I find anything I guess we're stuck." Beast Girl and Raven sighed. Raven smiled slightly. "You do realize that you have to change your name to Beast Girl now." Beast Girl paled.

"You do realize that you have to announce to everyone you're a dude instead of chick, right?" She retorted.

"You do too." Raven snorted.

"Not Even my girl genes can give me an upper hand." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Robin paced in her room. She had taken a nap, the injection Cyborg gave her making her exhausted, and she woke up like <em>this<em>. Her uniform didn't fit quite right, it was a few inches long and much to snug around the chest. Robin looked dejectedly at her chest. _She had a chest!_ And there was no way she was checking down in her pants. She wasn't Beast Boy, she couldn't change on a whim. Robin groaned. A knock on her door sounded. "Friend Robin? Are you there?" Robin's eyes grew wide behind her mask.

"Um?" No no, her voice was all wrong. She cleared her throat and made an attempt to sound gruffier. "Sorry love, I have a cold. Come back later?"

"Oh Robin -" She made an attempt to open the door.

"No!" She screamed. The door stopped moving. She fixed her voice again. "It's very contagious, don't want you to get sick."

"Oh. Well I shall make you the Glorgabean soup then! You shall be feeling the better in a few hours as soon as I find my pig entrails!" She squealed. "And Robin." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "We need to do the talking."

"What is it Star?" She asked concern. "It is about a medical problem on my planet, but it is easily fixed!" Her voice became cheery once more. "We shall talk when you are better!"

"Is it serious?" She asked struggling to keep her voice low in pitch.

"Nothing that can not be easily fixed!" She nearly sang. "But I believe it is in need of fixing soon." Robin could hear the whoosh of Starfire flying back to the kitchen.

Robin continued pacing. How was she suppose to tell her team mates, her girlfriend, that she was now, well a female. She shuddered at the reaction Beast Boy would surely have. He'd probably crack some lame joke about his lack of manliness and claim himself to be so "Man-tastic" as he had put it last week. God, how was he going to tell Starfire? Sure she was her girlfriend and all, but could she really expect the alien princess to go out with a girl for her? Robin sighed. She decided not to even worry about it now, she'll do it later. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Raven finally got tired of Beast Girl, the mutual "Great, I'm not the only gender confused dude here" wearing out quickly. Raven blushed. "Beast Boy, do you think you could get me some clothes?" He asked. Beast Girl looked at the boy confused and realized how tight he had the cloak wrapped around his body.<p>

"Oh, leotard." She said also blushing. Guys and leotards did not mix. "How tall are you?" She asked. Raven shrugged and stood up. Beast Girl had managed to reach Raven's height a few weeks ago, but now all that growing did nothing to help. She was once again the shortest member of the team as Raven stood a good five inches over her. "Um, I'm guessing you'd fit Robin, right? Want me to go over?" Raven nodded. With a wince she changed back into beast Boy. The experience was slightly painful, like his whole body had cramped up. Beast Boy rubbed his stiff muscles."Dude." He simply said and walked out the room. When he reached Robin's room he realized that he had no idea what to say. "_Um, hey Robin. Boy Raven is standing around in a to small leotard so ya think you could cough up some jeans?"_ Yeah, that ought to work. Beast Boy knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Asked Robin, though he sounded weird.

"Um Robin, can I come in?"

"Wait!" She yelled a little to high pitch. Beast Boy heard shuffling around and waited for his okay. "You're cool!" Beast Boy walked in to find Robin under the covers attempting to sleep.

"Dude, you're sleeping?"

"Cold." He coughed unconvincingly.

"That explains the messed up voice." Beast Boy walked to his closet. "I'm taking a few pairs of jeans, you don't wear them anyways."

"What?" He asked alarm.

"Yeah, only a couple."

"I'm going to leave that one alone." Beast Boy chuckled, maybe his quirkiness came in handy every now and then.

* * *

><p>Raven heard Beast Boy knock on the door and quickly he pulled him in. He noticed his tense muscles, trying not to relax in the slightest. "Thank you." He said grabbing the jeans out of his arms. "Do you happen to have a shirt too?" Beast Boy did a face palm.<p>

"Be right back." As soon as his door shut Raven slipped off the uncomfortable outfit. Quickly he pulled on the jeans and his cloak covered his bare chest. Beast Boy knocked on the door, that was fast. Raven pulled him in again and looked at the tee shirts he had grabbed.

"They're clean right?" He asked a bit worried. Beast Boy sniffed them.

"Clean enough." Raven sighed and grabbed them anyways. Slipping his cloak off once more he put on a black tee with the word "Chick magnet" on it. He noticed that his stomach was well developed. Must had been from all of Robin's training. Beast Boy gaped a little.

"Dude, why do you get abs?" Raven shook his head.

"I know it hurts Beast Boy, might as well go girl." Beast Boy scrunched up his face. His muscles were tense, he refused to relax in the slightest.

"I don't know if I'll be able to change back." He said softly. "How many more times until I'm no longer Beast Boy? Until I'm only Beast Girl?" Raven tried to think of a way to comfort and instead shook it off. It'd probably wouldn't have gone well anyways.

"Eventually I don't think you will be able to change back." She went for the truthful answer.

"So we're stuck?" He asked sadly.

"Guess so."

"But that's not fair! I mean, seriously, girl body is hard! Even now my emotions feel out of whack! No wonder you meditated so much!" Beast Boy shook his head angrily.

"I still am going to meditate, girl or boy. I'm just a little less hormonal." Beast Boy shuddered.

"I really don't like this conversation." Raven noticed the emotions rolling off of him in waves. With a sigh he walked over to him.

"This is a one time offer. Do you want a hug?" He asked annoyed. Beast Boy grinned.

"I'd rather have it from girl Raven but sure." Before he could react Beast Boy was hugging him. He felt him relax automatically and before he knew it he was hugging Beast Girl. Raven hugged her back and felt her head burrow into his chest. "Thanks Rae." She whispered.

"You're still not allowed to call me Rae. Or ever hug me again." Beast Girl grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Starfire entered Robin room without knocking. Quickly she pulled the covers above her head. "Star?" She asked.<p>

"It is I Robin, coming with the noodle of the chicken soup!" She leaned over and whispered in his covered ear. "Cyborg said that this was better, but I'll make you some later!" Robin sighed.

"You needed to talk?"

"Yes, it is about a slight health problem on my planet."

"What's wrong?" She asked, using all her strength not to stand and comfort.

"It is simple, it's a princess gene."

"Um, Starfire?" She asked confused.

"On my planet when you reach the age of 17 you must marry if you are a princess, this helps keep the community close together and stronger."

"And if you don't?"

"Oh, nothing to bad. But I do need to in a way marry you."

"What?" Robin choked out. She loved Starfire, but marriage?

"Not like that! Nothing as serious! We just need to" She whispered the last part. _"Have sex."_

"Why does this happen to me?" Robin groaned.

"You, you do not want to have sex with me?" She asked, a little more than just hurt.

"No it's not that! It's just-" Robin cut herself off with a groan. "What will happen if we don't?" She asked.

"Then I will begin the metamorphose into a male." Robin laughed loudly.

_Yup, that's all folks! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_And I'm back! Yup, hopefully this will be a little less confusing, but no promises. Hey, you try dealing with gender changing characters!_

Robin couldn't help it, she broke out laughing. Irony sucks. "Robin!" Starfire said hurt. "This is not meant to be the funny!" Robin chuckled.

"Um, Starfire, there's something I have to tell you." Starfire glared.

"And what is this something?" She blushed under the covers.

"That beam that Control Freak hit me with seriously messed me up." A little gasp from Starfire, a very cute gasp. "And it was pretty serious."

"Oh Robin! I had no idea! Are you going to be the okay?"

"Yeah Star, Cyborg fixed me." Robin blushed even deeper. "But there's some side effects."

"Is this why you are hiding under the covers? Robin, what ever happened I shall be there for you!" With this she ripped the blanket off of her. Another cute little gasp. "Robin, you are a female!"

"Yeah Star, now do you get why I was laughing?" Starfire chuckled.

"And because of this we will not be able to stop my transformation?"

"I won't be able to." Robin gulped. "I guess you'll just have to date someone else." She felt her eyes water without permission. She didn't want Starfire to leave her, but what could she do about it?

"I would never!" She cried. "You are my boyfriend, well girlfriend it appears. I know maybe you are not looking for a boyfriend, but it appears you have one." Robin hugged Starfire tightly.

"Love you Star."

"You better." She said as she nearly broke his ribs.

* * *

><p>"So," Beast Girl started. "Do we have to tell the rest of the team?" Raven shot her a dark look. "I'll take that as a yes."<p>

"Who knows anyways?"

"Cyborg knows about me, that's it." Raven sighed.

"At least he won't be to surprised." He grinned. "Imagine Robin's shock." Beast Girl grinned with him. "Let's call a team meeting." Before Raven could move the intercom came on. Cyborg's voice came into the room.

"This is captain Cyborg, we will be having a meeting in the the common room. Everyone is to show. That means you Beast Boy."

"Well," Raven said. "That was convenient." Raven slipped the ring back on and now was girl Raven, in boy clothes. She shrugged and told Beast Girl to hurry up.

"Yeah," She said with a shudder. "This is harder than it looks." With a look of pain she once again became Beast Boy and panted slightly. "A lot harder than it looks." The two made their way to the common room.

Raven and Beast Boy took their seats on opposite ends of the couch. Cyborg looked at her confused. "Um, Raven? Why are you wearing guy clothes?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story." Cyborg shook his head.

"Of course it is. Beast Boy talk to you?" She nodded. "Well, that one issue we don't have to deal with. Now we have to just wait for the Boy," Cyborg grinned widely. "Wonder to show. And his girlfriend too."

"I think she's in Robin's room dude." Beast Boy said helpfully.

"Another issue we don't have to deal with. If I know Robin Starfire will begin dragging him out in a few minutes, so here's the deal." Cyborg took a deep breath. "Well, might as well tell you so you don't look to shock. You know about Beast Boy and the whole gender bender thing, right?" Cyborg didn't wait for a response. "Well, let's just say Robin and Beast Boy have a lot more in common than you thought."

"No way dude!" Beast Boy said shocked.

"That beam he got hit with messed up his DNA or something, and to keep him from basically _dying_ I had to try this new serum out on him. So now the Boy Wonder is Girl Wonder." Cyborg grinned. Beast Boy started laughing.

"Next thing we know Cyborg is going to go girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least it's only you and Robin, though I'm guessing your love lives are going to get pretty screwed."

"Actually," Raven began but was cut off by a high girlish shriek.

"Starfire put me down!" They heard someone that sounded suspiciously like Robin scream. "You can't just drag me out here! I know how to walk you know!"

"Then walk!" Starfire yelled back. They heard a loud thud and a grunt, it seems Robin had gotten his wish to be put down. They heard the someone running and Starfire's war cry as tackled Robin.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg yelled. "They know you're a chick. Now stop messing around and get in here!" They could hear Robin's angry mutters as he and Starfire made their way into the room.

"You told them!" She shouted. Beast Boy laughed.

"You really are a chick! Sweet!"

"What so sweet about this?" She yelled turning her anger onto the Green hero. "You're not a freaking girl! You can laugh when you're stuck in a girl body!" Beast Boy laughed. Robin glared ferociously. "Beast Boy, I will freaking-" Robin was cut off when he realized he was talking to a girl version of Beast Boy. "Um, Beast _Boy?_"

"Oops, didn't mean to do that." She rubbed her stiff muscles. "So, I'm kinda been able to change into a girl for a little while, but know I don't think I'm going to be able to keep changing back and forth. Most likely I'll be stuck like this forever." Beast Girl gave the speech he was so use to giving by now.

"What is wrong with our team?" Robin groaned and stuck buried her face into her arms. "First me, then Star, now Beast Boy, or, um Girl." The rest of the team looked up curiously.

"What about Star?" Asked Cyborg.

"Oh, ummm..." Was Robin's response.

"On my planet if a princess is not able to have sex, she will transform into a male. This is a way to keep the planet close together and safe."

"Dude, if you didn't become a chick you would have had _that?"_ Robin looked like she was going to cry.

Cyborg ignored Beast Girl's comments. "When you gonna start changing?" He asked.

"A week after my birthday, so in a few days."

"Why don't you just g out and bang some random guy?" Surprisingly this did not come from Cyborg or Beast Girl. Robin glared at Raven. "Wow, you guys really don't have that little voice in your head that tells you to shut up." Raven said a little amazed.

"Friend Raven, why are you wearing male clothing?" Raven sighed.

"Let's just say we have a messed up team." Beast Girl rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." The team looked at the two. Raven sighed.

"You didn't expect me to not have this much fun changing sexes. There was a curse, and there was transformation, now I am male." The team looked at her again.

"Raven," Robin said unsure. "You still look female to me." Raven shook her head and removed the ring. "Okay," Robin said to the male Raven. "Now you don't look female."

"Our team is messed up." Cyborg groaned. "Now how did this happen? DNA reconstruction? Some weird disease that only effects people with purple hair? Meditation gone wrong?"

"I tried to remove a curse from me, but in a process messed something up and now I'm like this." She said simply.

"And how did you get cursed?" He questioned further.

"Malchior set a trap awhile ago, and to escape it I used a spell from a book of irreversible curses. Now I'm a guy." He ended his speech.

"Our team needs therapy." Cyborg groaned once more. "How does everyone on this team, well except me, end up magically changing genders in one night?" Cyborg shook his head. "Raven and Star, teach the new girls how to be girls. You guys all probably need to go shopping soon. We can do that when Starfire's a dude though. And we need to figure out this press thing. I can already imagine the headlines, 'Entire Teen Titans Get Sex Changes: Heroes becoming their true genders.' This is not going to be pretty." Cyborg shook his head once more and left the room.

"When did he become boss?" Asked Robin a little jealously.

"When he became the only one with normal hormones." Raven shot back. Robin glared. "I still say Starfire should go sleep with a random guy. It's easier." Robin glare increased.

"I will not take a nap with a stranger!" Starfire said shocked. "That is not nice or safe!"

"No Star, she's saying if you have sex with another person you won't have to turn into a guy." Robin flinched at the logic.

"Oh, I still will not. You are my boyfriend."

"Girlfriend." Beast Girl corrected.

"Stay out of it, _Beast Girl."_ Robin said harshly.

"As I was saying, I would rather be a male with you than a female with a stranger, even if it is nly for a little while." Robin grinned and hugged her once more.

"Dude, get a room."

* * *

><p>Starfire sat on top of Robin's bed Indian style. "So things that you need in a girl clothing are shirts, skirts, and undergarments."<p>

"Can I replace skirts with pants?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Of course. Any other questions?"

"Can I wear boxers?"

"No."

"Why not?" Robin whined.

"Because they are for males and you are a female. You also need a bra."

Robin gagged. "And where am I suppose to grab one of these? Bras R Us?"

"This will work." She replied. "What size are you?" She asked.

"How exactly am I suppose to know this?"

"I assumed you would know."

"Judging from the fact that I just gained these things a few hours ago, I don't."

"Hmmm, I shall ask Raven how to gain this knowledge of bra size." Robin groaned, this was not going to be a fun conversation.

Raven, Beast Girl, Starfire, and Robin sat in Raven's room. Starfire and Raven on the bed, the boys, well, girls on the floor. "Why are you asking me to help find your bra sizes?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Well, besides Star, you're the only original girl on the team." Robin replied. Raven sighed.

"Starfire, grab the measuring tape." Starfire came back with it moments later and Raven instructed the two girls to stand up. He did Robin first. Under the band slightly awkwardly, then around the bust extremely awkwardly. "34B." He told her. Next Beast Girl. This he did with bright red cheeks. "30D" Beast Girl also blushed during the process, but then grinned.

"I'm bigger than you!" She taunted Robin. Robin glared.

"Beast Bo- erm, Girl, be nice." Said Starfire scoldingly.

"Yeah Beast Girl." Raven said with a grin. "Especially since Starfire''s turning into a guy and she still has a bigger chest than you." Beast Girl stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous because I'm challenging your sexiness!"

"You thought I was sexy?" He asked perplexed.

_And I leave on that pleasant note! Please review! The rest of these chapters are going to be how they settle into the different roles! Starfire will be a guy, and trust me, she's going to have a lot of questions... Heehee..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, next chapter of Strange changes. So, to help clarify, this is still the same day until I say it isn't, just because I want it to be. And bumping up Star's change date because I'm pretty sure they would need close faster than a few days later. And these later chapters are going to be a bit more awkward. I went to school today, my awkward button is working perfectly. So back to Beast Boy and Raven! _

Beast Girl heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Raven standing in the hallway. "Um, Beast Girl," Slight smirk but quickly lost when he remembered his reason for being here. "How the heck do you pee in this body?" He asked completely serious. Beast Girl gaped.

"You just pee." she said confused. Raven looked at the small girl annoyed.

"You do realize that girls and guys pee differently." He said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. You have a, um, uh."

"Yes, I do." Beast Girl and Raven blushed.

"Just aim,shoot, and shake." She said, turning a weird darker color. Raven blushed.

"I've been a girl my whole life, how am I suppose to know this?" Beast Girl shrugged.

"Same way I'm suppose to know my bra size." The two stood awkwardly for a second.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't want to ask Robin, and Cyborg was out." Why was he telling her this? "So, yeah. Bye." Beast Girl grinned and closed the door. She waited for his footsteps to drift further away and quickly opened her door. She shifted into a small hummingbird and flew to Cyborg's room.

"Cyborg!" She hissed. Cyborg's door opened and he stepped into the hallway.

"What? BB?" He grinned. "I mean BG." She glared.

"I think I might be gay for Raven."

"I could have told you that. You're still a guy, of course you'll still find girl Raven attracted."

"No, I think I might be gay, well straight, for boy Raven."

"Oh," He thought for a second. "Talk to Star, I'm not doing girl talk and manicures." Cyborg went back into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day:<strong>

Robin woke in her room. Instantly her eyes flew to a sleeping Starfire on a couch nearby. They stayed up late last night talking about everything and anything except her and Robin's transformation. Now she stared as she saw Star's. The boy was tall, easily over 6 feet, threatening Cyborg height. He had long red hair to his shoulder. Robin unconsciously pulled her hand through her own pixie cut. An innocent face that could be described as pretty, but still obviously male. And he was muscular. Robin looked down at her own. She wasn't scrawny, far from it. But her arm was thinner and more womanly than before. She still had a pretty flat stomach. She wondered if she wasn't, well herself, if she would find girl Robin hot. Robin looked over to Starfire sleeping. Before she worried that maybe as a guy Robin wouldn't like Star anymore, but she realized this was untrue. Starfire was Starfire, nothing to it. Quietly she stood and grabbed a clean uniform that she hoped was looser around the chest. This one was extremely uncomfortable.

Starfire opened an eye as Robin left the room. He grinned slightly, she didn't look like she would reject him.

* * *

><p>"Well," Said Cyborg awkwardly. "I'm not going shopping with you guys. My weird-dar can only handle so much." Cyborg looked over at the now male Starfire. He had pulled his hair into a low ponytail that hung to his shoulders and borrowed some of Robin's clothes, though they were a bit small. Beast Girl had attempted a ponytail too, but locks of hair would not cooperate and fell into her face. She wore her uniform, it molded to her shape, a bonus for a shape shifting suite. Robin pulled at her to tight uniform uncomfortably. Raven stared blankly. She had now been promoted from the Goth chick to the Emo dude stereotype wise. "Have fun, don't kill anyone." He grinned at Beast Girl. "Don't think because you're a girl I'll go easy on you in Mega Monkeys. All this did was confirm an earlier suspicion."<p>

"Wouldn't dream of it Tin Man." She said grinning.

"Just wondering." Raven spoke up. "If you're not driving us, who is?" He glared at the two joking friends.

"Um," Cyborg thought.

"You can always give me the keys!" Beast Girl shouted.

"Dream on Grass Stain. I'll drive you there, pick y'all up in an hour or two?" The team nodded. Cyborg dropped them off at the mall and sped away. The gender confused Titans walked in. Robin moved towards the male clothes. With an angry glare Starfire pulled her away and to his favorite shop. The remaining two shrugged and followed. They saw Starfire arguing with a pouting Robin over the girly clothes.

"Can't I just get something comfortable?" She asked.

"How can you be comfortable in baggy cloth of men?" He shot back.

"Well, you're use to girl clothes, but I doubt I could pull off a skirt like you." Raven and Beast Boy began to notice the gawking crowd.

"Robin." Raven tried. He ignored her as the two argued over a pink top.

"But I have the same one at home? You said you thought I looked fine in it."

"You look great in it. I just wouldn't."

"Robin." Raven tried again. He was ignored.

"Yo, dude." Beast Girl shouted. "You're making Starfire sound like a tranny!" Robin looked up at the obviously male Starfire.

"Oh. If I get the jeans and shirt can I leave?" She asked.

"And the shoes?" He bargain.

"Nothing high heeled." Starfire gave a girlish squeal that sounded odd coming from the intimidating tall and muscular male. Beast Girl just bought what ever she touched, what did she know about girl shopping? She had to admit, those sandles she picked out were awesome.

The two girls changed quickly in the girls room, just happy to be wearing something that looked normal. Though a green girl with fangs and pointed ears didn't exactly look normal in any circumstance. Next the guys. Starfire was slowly persuaded by the guys that strappy flip flops and heels were not a good idea. Robin picked out his clothes, at least she understood his attraction to bright clothes. Raven bought traditional emo clothes. Black shirts, dark blue hoodie which he quickly pulled over his eyes.

Beast Girl grinned. "Wow, who knew you could pull off the emo look so well."

"Wow, who knew you could pull off the color blind look so well." He shot back. Beast Girl looked down.

"What, orange doesn't match with purple?" Raven shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know? An added bonus to dark clothes is less matching. But really, I don't care. Ask Starfire and stopped bothering me, before I throw you off of a building." A few people stared. Maybe guy threatening bodily harm to a girl wasn't as funny as a girl hitting a boy. Raven shrugged uncaring.

"Now, I do believe it is time to buy the wears of the under?" Starfire asked. They entered Victoria's Secret.

"Um," Robin looked around blushing at the posters of the models.

Raven sighed. "Come on." He instructed. He led them to "The wears of the under." Or underwear for nonTameraneans. "Pick your poison." He instructed, waving a hand in front of the different displays of thongs, panties, and nighties. The two girls stared. Raven sighed again. "Star, help Robin. I'll handle the idiot." Beast Girl pouted. "What do you want, briefs , thongs, G-Strings?" Beast Girl stared.

"Um, are you sure I can't just wear boxers? How 'bout I go commando?"

"Because It'll look bad on the team if you pull a Paris Hilton and flash the world. Here, boy shorts." He threw a few pairs over. "Their basically boxers, but tighter and not as long, like extreme hooker shorts." Beast Girl shrugged, better than a thong.

"Robin came up behind the two. "Raven, help. Please." He smirked a little.

"And if I do help?"

"I'll burn Beast Girl's joke book."

"Hey!" The two ignored her. Raven looked at the girl seriously.

"It's a deal." She motioned Starfire to him. "Star, look, babies. Go ask to pet it or something." He squealed delighted and flew to the mother. "We got five minutes. Go buy what ever before he comes back. But we need him for bras." Robin sighed relieved at being saved from thongs. Starfire floated back a few seconds later with tears in his eyes.

"She said that, that if I didn't move she'd call the security guards. What did I do Robin?" He whispered quietly.

"You didn't do anything Star. It's just people are less trusting of a tall strong male than a thin cute girl." She wrapped an arm around his waist, his shoulders were to high up.

"Am I still not the cute?" He asked scared.

"You're adorable as always. People just don't see past the height thing. I bet if I go over there with you she'll let you pet her kid. Come on." Robin led him away and talked to the women. A few seconds later Starfire adoringly scratched the toddler behind his ears. He purred. The couple came back a few seconds later and were ready to find bras.

"So," Beast Girl said a bit awkwardly. "Um, what do we do with these?" She asked holding an armful of them.

"Try them on idiot." Was Raven's answer. The two went into the dressing room. A few minutes later Raven heard thumping and the sound of someone falling inside of Beast Girl's room.

"Um, I think I'm stuck! How do I get out of this!"

"Same way you put it on!" He yelled.

"That's how I got stuck!" She cried. Muttering under his breath Raven opened Beast Girl's door and entered. He closed it before anyone saw anything. "Dude! I'm like three fourths naked!"

"How do you even get stuck while putting on a _BRA_ Beast Girl? It's not rocket science!"

"Ow, you pinched me!"

"Stop squirming and just let me take it off!"

"But then you'll see my boobies!"

"I already seen you half naked! You act like I'm oh so excited to see the rest."

"Hey! Don't insult what you don't have anymore!" A high pitch squeal came.

"Now hook it around your waist. You don't put it on like a dress!"

"How am I suppose to know this stuff? I mean, I just got a full time set yesterday!"

"Same way I'm suppose to know ow to pee!" More thumping and someone falling over. "Okay, it fits. Now you just have to try on the next few." Silence. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay, I'll call if I need help. Actually I won't, I'll fumble around until I'm stuck in an unnatural position that may I might need to get physical therapy afterward."

"You do that then." Raven left the the small changing room. She noticed several people looking at his messy hair and askew clothes. "What?" He growled. They quickly turned away and left to finish shopping. Robin didn't need any help from Starfire, Beast Girl had to have directions shouted at her several times. "Beast Girl! It's not that hard! It's not something difficult like rocket science or anything."

"Hey!" She shouted back at him. "This is harder than beating Mega Monkey 5, final round."

"Beast Girl, Shut. Up." She followed his directions. A few minutes later Beast Girl came out fully clothed.

"Well, I think they all fit, I couldn't really tell. Never wore a bra before." Raven's eyebrow twitched.

"We're paying, and we're leaving this store. Possibly forever." The three others present agreed.

The last thing they bought was a few pair of boxers for Starfire and Raven. Beast Girl looked confused. "Have you been wearing girl stuff all this time?" She asked.

"No you simpleton. Now stop asking about my underwear."

"Wait, so you've been naked?"

"Go away."

"Never really saw you as the commando type of guy."

"Would you prefer me in a thong?"

"Wait, back up. Girl Raven wore thongs?" Black energy tripped the green girl. To stop Beast Girl from annoying Raven to the point of murder they took her to the video game store. Instantly she gravitated to the game station in the back and started playing. Punching buttons furiously and killing various evil monkeys. A small crowd of boys surrounded her. Beast Girl was pretty good at video games, Cyborg was a God. But now Beast Girl had taken up the role of Goddess. Literally.

"She's a Goddess!" One teen boy exclaimed. More and more teenage boys crowed around her, she didn't notice. She also didn't notice the fact that half of them instead of watching the screen was peeking down her shirt. The shirt that she still had not bothered to put a bra under. Raven glowered st the boys. When she lost the crowd sighed but offered up high fives. She had almost beaten Cyborg's high score he had set a few weeks ago when he came to the mall to pick up car parts. When the crowd dispersed Raven Starfire and Robin moved to grab the green girl.

They stopped when they saw she was talking to someone. "Hey, nice one!" The boy said, grinning at her chest.

Beast Girl sighed. "I can never beat him! Cyborg's score is impossibly high! Next time we play though," She mimed fighting someone.

The boy laughed. "I'm sure you'll get him. I know this cool move though that makes the exploding bananas turn into pie bombs and squirt cream everywhere." Beast Girl laughed.

"That was she said." The boy grinned.

"Here, like this." He stood behind her and placed his hands on hers. Beast Girl tried to duck under them, he held a little tighter.

"Dude, get off of me." She growled. He grinned a little.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." He said with a flirtatious smile. Beast Girl glowered.

"If you want to keep that arm, let. Me. Go." He grinned.

"Gosh, what ever you say cutie." He slowly backed away from the girl, but only moved a few feet. "You know," He said nonchalantly. "If you don't want guys flirting with you you should try looking a bit less sexy." He winked. Beast Girl prepared to strike, but before she did an enormous cut out about 10 feet tall of The Mega Monkey fell down on his head with a crash. The boy cursed loudly, Beast Girl laughed. Her laughed died down when she saw Raven walking towards the two with angry expression. He fixed his face and glared at the boy.

"She said leave, so leave." He said coldly. The boy sized him up.

"What you gonna do if I don't? You're girlfriend seems to like it." Something behind Raven cracked loudly.

"Do you really wanna know what I can do?" He nearly growled. "If you do not leave in the next five seconds I will send your soul to another dimension." This gained another snort from the boy.

"Are you seriously"

"Five"

" trying to pull"

"Four"

"a Raven here?"

"Three"

" I'm pretty sure she's"  
>"Two"<p>

"the only demon"  
>"One"<p>

"In this town.

"Zero." The boy stopped talking as black energy wrapped around his leg. Slowly he sunk through the floor. He began screaming. "Are you going to leave?" He asked. The boy nodded with tears streaming down his face. "I mean there's plenty of nice dimensions, a few don't even have soul eaters." He was up to his shoulders.

"I'll leave I'll leave!"

"Apologize."

"Sorry I messed with your girlfriend!"

"No to her."

"Sorry! Tell him to leave me alone!"

"Um, Rae? Maybe you should stop, people are staring. Raven shrugged as the boy disappeared through the floor. Robin and Starfire looked worried.

"Um, Raven?" Asked Robin. "Did you just-"  
>"Sink him into the food court? Yeah, bet ya if we hurry we can still see him crying down there." The others shrugged and and walked out of the store. Robin and Starfire were in the front, Starfire was asking her a bunch of new questions.<p>

Beast Girl and Raven lagged behind a little. "Maybe next time you should try wearing one of the bras we just bought." Beast Girl blushed and opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. " You've surely looked down enough shirts to realize this, or are you really that dumb?" Beast Girl looked at the boy stunned.

"Rae?"

"Raven, my name is Raven." He hissed. Beast Girl sighed and walked ahead to catch up with Star and Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I'm back. Sorry for long update period! But I'm writing once more! And just wondering, am I the only one that cannot picture Starfire as a male well? Well, there's a hopefully cute Starfire and Robin scene, and one for BB and Rae too! Oh, and I feel like I should explain the ages. Here's my twisted logic. (made it up in third grade, don't insult it) Robin drives a motorcycle so he has to be at least 16. Cyborg is the eldest so he's seventeen. Starfire's a little younger than Robin. She's also sixteen, a few months behind. Raven's second youngest and turned 16 on her awful birthday episode. Beast Boy is the youngest and is fifteen. I always thought his birthday was close to hers, maybe a month afterward. This all takes place not to long after the movie, so yeah. Ages explained!**_

The Titans arrived back at the Tower. Cyborg had picked them up and chatted with Starfire and Robin, ignoring the awkward two in the back. When they arrived Beast Girl headed to her room pouting. Raven's to his, a defiant look in place. Cyborg stopped him before he went. Raven glared. "What?" He spat at him.

Cyborg ignored the rude tone. "You know what."

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking this question: What. Do. You. Want?" Cyborg sighed.

"What'd you do to Beast Girl?"

"Nothing." Cyborg gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, you need to listen for a sec. I'm guessing you said something to Beast Girl after she did something stupid, right?" Raven frowned, but this seemed to be an answer to Cyborg. "And I'm guessing you just acted naturally, how you would before this whole gender blender fiasco."

"Does everyone with minimum brain cells use the 'Gender Blender' analogy?" He asked exasperated.

"See? Me, you can say that to. But imagine saying that to Starfire, or Bumble Bee." Raven's frown deepened.

"Just because we-" he froze. "_They're_ girls do not mean that their emotions are automatically out of whack."

"But Beast Girl is just turning into a girl. God, I am really hating having this convo BUT, I'm guessing, hormones and crap can not be good. You remember Starfire's PMS. Crying and mustard. So much crying and mustard." Cyborg walked away in a horrified daze. Raven felt a flash of annoyance that he quickly beat down. He wasn't annoyed at Beast Girl, but at himself. Back there, he overreacted, big time. But seeing that boy anger her, seeing him touch her, he didn't like it. He felt two dominate emotions, both angered him. Jealousy and protection. Protection was familiar. He felt protective of his team, of people he unwillingly cared for. But it was when jealousy got mixed up in the mix that just messed this whole thing up. His first thought when he saw the boy touch her, even before he knew that it made Beast Girl angry, was that Beast Girl was his. Raven almost laughed when he thought of it. Suddenly he becomes male and he transformed into a possessive neanderthal.

Raven made his way to his room. He sat the bags on his bed and prepared to throw out his old clothes, maybe donate them to a costume store. He should probably make up a new costume, but really he didn't feel like it. Anyways, a hoodie was more convenient than a cloak, it had pockets. But he didn't put away his clothes, or even bother drawing a few sketches of a costume. He felt bad, he walked out of his room towards Beast Girl's.

Raven knocked on her door. She heard a startled cry and the sound of someone falling off of a bunk bed. With some thumping around Beast Girl arrived at the door and opened it without a second thought. When she saw Raven she considered slamming it in his face, but was afraid of the open window behind her and the easy throwing range. Instead she put on her best pout face.

Raven glared slightly at her, habit. He felt bad, and pout face actually looked cute on a girl. Raven froze. _Shutupshutupshutupshutup! _He chanted in his head. Beast Girl waited impatiently at the door. He sighed. "I'm sorry I basically told you you looked like a slut and called you an idiot. You're still an idiot but now I feel bad." He said in a monotone.

"Was that suppose to be an apology?" Beast Girl asked confused. Raven stiffened. Since when did Beast Girl hold grudges?

"Yes." Beast Girl smiled and shot towards him arms held opened. Before he could move he felt her bear hugging him. Raven blushed and Beast Girl's door fell off it's hinges. Beast Girl looked up startled.

"Dude, you broke my door!" She exclaimed. Raven rolled his eyes.

"You hugged me. You're lucky I didn't break your body. No. More. Hugging. I think my hug quota is filled for, I don't know, life and all beyond." Beast Girl grinned.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Raven glared, a blush over taking her gray skin.

"I'm not pretending." He said.

"Liar."

"Beast Girl I swear-"

"Liar liar pants on fire! Hanging from a telephone wire!"

Raven snorted at this. "What type of idiotic nonsense are you spewing now?" He asked as they began walking towards the common room.

"You're the one denying my Godly sex appeal!"

"Goddess. And I see you as more of a Harpy at best." Beast Girl frowned.

Her brow furrowed. "What's a harpy?"

"A really ugly bird woman." Raven replied smirking. Beast Girl pouted for a second but then broke out laughing. They entered the common room. The other Titans were gathered there. Starfire and Robin visibly relaxed when they saw the two bickering over unimportant things. Cyborg winked. Raven for once had no idea who it was directed towards, both Beast Girl and Raven blushed. Starfire cleared his throat.

"On my planet," He began. "When a male or female reaches the age of 16 they are considered adults. To become an adult you must go through a ceremony testing courage, maturity, and thinking skills. I feel that since most of us have become a different, um, sex, it will be wise to do this." Beast Girl raised her hand.

"Um, Starfire?" She said blushing. "I'm not 16." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that Starfire is going to be so caught up on you being 15 and more stuck on becoming a," he cleared his throat self consciously. "A woman."

"This has got to be one of the weirdest thing we've done so far." Cyborg groaned. "And we're super heroes!" He exclaimed. "Well, I'm in. If you don't mind my coming of age being a bit late." He grinned at Starfire.

Starfire squealed (there was just no way to get used to a guy like him squealing) and leaped up and down clapping. "I shall prepare the feast and activities and songs and dances! This shall be glorious!" Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and flew the two out of there.

"Well," Raven began. "This will be an interesting week." Beast Girl snorted.

"When is it not?"

* * *

><p>Starfire was in the kitchen... cooking... They heard the tell tale sound of another Zorma leech escaping and attempting to eat the kitchen. Then the sound of a starbolt blasting the counter and stunning it temporarily. The Titans cowered in fear.<p>

The first event was to start that night. Courage. Starfire wouldn't let slip exactly what he was planning, all they knew was to be outside ready to go by eight. He really wasn't suppose to know either, but since he was the only one that actually knew what any of this stuff was, he had to improvise. Starfire grinned at his friends and told them to follow him. He floated a few feet into the air grabbing Robin by the arm. Beast Girl turned into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg too. Starfire flew up and started zooming through the air.

A few miles out of Jump City he landed near the entrance of a dark cave, animal bones littered the floor. Beast Girl looked at the bones of a large mountain lion warily. "Star?" She asked successfully terrified. "What's in the cave?"

"A dragon of course!" He squealed excitedly. Beast Girl looked like she was going to faint.

"Starfire?" Raven spoke up, seeing as Robin was trying to stop Beast Girl's dizzy spell and Cyborg was laughing to hard at her. The two hadn't heard what Starfire's mission was. "Why are we attacking a dragon?"

"We're not attacking it!" He said horrified. Raven relaxed a little. "We are only trying for each of us to steal one of its whiskers."

"Dragons have whiskers?"

"Only the classy ones." By now Robin and Cyborg had learned what the mission was. Robin now looking a bit faint. Her eyes widened behind her mask and she turned a slight green color.

"Starfire?" She asked.

"This is about bravery. It's not the first dragon we have fought," Raven flinched a little at the reminder of Malchior. Starfire saw this but decided it was best not to comment. " but all the same we must do this. Do not harm it. It is incapable of leaving the the cave. Do not hurt it's eggs either." He added on seriously. "We will not harm her children when she have down nothing wrong. Now, how are we going to do this?" The team huddled up. Robin told them the plan.

"Okay." She said seriously. "Titans, GO!" They ran into the cave. The dragon was large and a dark shade of red. She had long glorious whiskers.

Cyborg shot at its feet, distracting it so Raven was able to fly behind it. Raven used his black energy to knock a few rocks down overhead and land on its massive cranium. The dragon bellowed in anger and shot green flames from its mouth. Raven flew out of the way and landed beside Beast Girl. Beast Girl became an elephant and rammed into the dragon's feet. Quickly she changed into small cat and evaded the stomping feet as she dodged in between them. As Beast Girl was angering the dragon, teasing it as it continued trying to smoosh her, Starfire flew over head and shot starbolts at it. Raven below encased the creatures feet in magic and successfully tripped it up before it managed to actually crush the green changeling. Cyborg seeing an opening shot his canon at its underbelly. The dragon fell on its side. Robin seeing the fallen creature ran towards it. She flipped over a claw as it lashed out to stop her. Inches away from its jaws she reached a hand out and grabbed a whisker, pulling back before she lost an arm... or a whole body.

The dragon roared in fury as it righted itself. Raven focused hard and shut out all the noise. He sent his black magic out towards its jaws and snapped them shut. The dragon seemed to get even more enraged as flames shot from its nose. Moving fast he also grabbed a whisker. Raven allowed himself to grin a little, proud of his and his team mates work so far. Cyborg smiled at him and held up a whisker too. "When did you get that?" Raven asked confuse. Cyborg shrugged.

"I have my ways." Raven decided not to ask. It was Starfire's turn. He leaped onto its jaws. Robin twitched from the sidelines, not enjoying the sight as her boyfriend fought a dragon. Struggling to keep it from biting his head off and avoiding the flames shooting from its mouth, Starfire plucked a whisker and hastily flew away from it. Beast Girl put on her thinking face. Suddenly she had a light bulb moment and began running towards the beast in human form. Grinning she shifted into a dragon also. The team stared. Beast Girl growled something to it. The dragon growled back. Through various growls grunts and flames the two had some sort of conversation. Beast Girl shifted back into a human and the dragon allowed her to pluck a whisker. It said something else in the dragon language and Beast Girl nodded back. The team left the cave.

Raven spoke first. "Beast Girl, what just happened?" Beast Girl shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You know, you could have just asked for a whisker. Instead we you just ran in there and started attacking. She wasn't that bad actually. She was pretty cool." The team stared. Starfire cleared his throat.

"Well, since all of us have achieved our goal, we have accomplished the first task. Now we can move onto must harder ones. That was a bit easy, correct?" The titans shook their heads and headed back to the tower.

* * *

><p>At the tower Raven went to shower. It was a very awkward shower. Beast Girl and Cyborg had went out to search for a store that sold Mega Monkey tee shirts in girl sizes. Apparently not many girls bought them, shocker. Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen as he was still cooking. Starfire was explaining the importance of removing a special bit of a bean or it could be deadly. Robin followed along as best as she could with all the Tameranian words such as "Flanorgla flies" And "Tegneg slugs."<p>

Robin was not looking forward to the feast held in a few days. Starfire set her to work on mixing together a grayish concoction as he hunted for an escaped fruit eating the fridge. She mixed it as well as she could, trying to remember directions from cooking TV shows. Starfire got the fruit back and shoved it into the bowl. He frowned at Robins technique and grabbed her arm.

"Like this." He instructed. He stood behind her and worked her arm for her as he showed her the proper way to mix the batter. Robin blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Is there something wrong?" Starfire asked in her ear.

"No Star, I'm fine." She said blushing even worst.

"But you are as red as a kignifscitz!" He insisted. "You haven't allowed the food to touch your skin, correct? It has to cook first to destroy the bacteria." Robin felt her entire body turn the color red as Starfire began feeling her face for a temperature, still standing behind her of course.

"No-no. I'm just blushing." She managed to say. Starfire froze and took a step back.

"I apologize friend Robin for causing you discomfort." He said, staring at his shoes. Robin's eyes went wide at the sad look on his face.

"No no no. It wasn't that you caused me to be uncomfortable, it just was-"

"I am fine Robin. I understand that this may be awkward for us." He smiled a bit sadly at her.

"Star." Robin stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I'm always awkward around you, even before this whole mess." He looked confused. "But the only reason I'm always awkward is because I like you too much. I still like you Star, our bodies do not change this." Starfire grinned at her as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Robin!" He said joyfully. He loosened his death grip as she began changing colors, but still did not release her. The small masked girl and innocent young alien stared into each others eyes happily. On an impulse Robin stood on her tip toes and allowed the two to kiss. The two remained in this position for a few seconds until they heard the front door slam open.

"Yo, dudes! We found one!" Beast Girl called cheerfully from the living room. Robin said something very unladylike and reluctantly removed herself from Star's arms.

_**Again, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately I still have more bad news. School's almost out, then I'm going up to my mom's all summer. The mom who doesn't own a computer... Yeah, now I feel realy bad cause I won't be able to update all summer! :'( I'll try to post another chapter before I leave though. It may be really really short cause I might just put up whatever crap I randomly typed. Sorry! Review please!**_


End file.
